Open
by polillamoth
Summary: cansancio-terminarvolver acaercomensar de nuevo... veamos que nos trae esta pelirroja *pesimo summary... mejor leen


**Antes que todo declarar que los personajes no son mios sino de una fantastica escritora J.K Rolling...**

**aaahhhh este one-shot esta basado en la cancion de Demi lovato OPEN y seria genial si mientras leen la eschuchan ...**

Spitting fire back and forth now

Spitting fire back and forth now

Times have changed in just a few months

Neighbors complaining from the fights and

Why can't things be the same

Sabia que ase unos meses las cosas no andaban bien, todo había cambiado, las peleas, noches sin dormir y esas nuevas ojeras se lo repetían con fervor y ahora con mayor fuerza que antes ….y si bien le amaba, esto ya no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, tenia solo 22 años y ya estaba muy cansada de todo….. y recordaba con nostalgia que alguna vez pensó que después de la guerra todo seria paz y que no tendría de que preocuparse de nada solo de amar y de ser amada …que ironía… también de sus padres cuando le rogaron que no se fuera.. pero ella era así, todo por instinto y ahora sintiéndose tan estupida y dominada por una persona y todo ¿para que?...

And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious

Of what I'm gonna say

When I tell you I can't live this way.

I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane

Yo no puedo seguir así..- dijo casi llorando pero con mas frustración

Te das cuenta que te amo.. verdad?- dijo desesperado arrodillándose frente a ella por estar a punto de perderla

Si….lo se …pero yo ya no puedo..!! – dijo gritando – me tengo que ir ….-dice mas calmada y se levanta, pero al hacerlo el la sujeta del brazo y la mira con un brillo de malicia – a mi nadie me deja..!! – pero Ginebra al ser mas rápida se suelta, agarra su maleta, lo mira y desaparece…….

Why can't I get through the night

Without another fight

I'm tired of the hurting

Is it really worth it?

Am I all alone again?

Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming

With my mouth shut

When it's really open.

7 meses después:

Ginny recuperada (según lo que ella cree) se encuentra en un pub-discoteque "dance" junto a unas amigas tratando de olvidar todo …tratando de solo bailar y bailar porque ahora después de un tiempo estaba trabajando de sanadora como siempre quiso (ya que no había podido ejercer)… tenia todo lo que quería y mas, estando en el bar se encuentra a alguien que cree conocer .. y para su "infinita suerte" ahí estaba el, tan arrogante como siempre, no supo qué la impulso pero se fue a bailar a la pista inconsciente o en realidad muy concientemente en frente de el para poder llamar su atención y lo logró y mas cuando un hombre bastante guapo se le acerca y comienzan a bailar de una forma en que seria imposible meter una aguja entre ellos, pero para su sorpresa o no tanto este sale a bailar con otra colocándose bien cerca de ella para poder mirarla ….

The only noises in my head

Are consumed of your voice

From all the pain and hatred

How long can you 2nde somebody down

Before a foot breaks?

No tiene idea de cuanto tiempo paso pero no pudo aguantar mas su mirada sobre ella, analizándola, escrutándola, asiéndole sentir q lo necesita porque no era así ¿cierto? …no, no lo necesitaba ..entonces ¿que asía ahí tratándole de demostrar que ella era mas fuerte? … no tenia ni la menor idea, pero no deseaba volver a pasar por todo aquello, peleas, noches sin dormir y mas cosas pasaron x su cabeza y entonces decidió irse, pero no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos la seguían mirando..

And why can't I get through the night

Without another fight

I'm tired of the hurting

Is it really worth it?

Am I all alone again cause

I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming

With my mouth shut when it's really open.

Sintiéndose estupida otra ves por caer en sus juegos tontos de celos recordó lo que paso la noche anterior….

FLASH-BACK.

Salió de la disco con toda intención de irse pero al cruzar la puerta una mano la sujeta fuerte y sin darse cuenta ya estaba besando a esta persona anónima q en realidad conocía muy bien y con la cual todo termina en la cama al igual que ahora que ni siquiera sabía en donde se encontraba …

END FLASH-BACK

Estaba decidido se mudaría de nuevo a Londres porque a pesar de sentirse estupida por lo ocurrido ya no le amaba y necesitaba un cambio de aire y solo volver a empezar …

And I knew that you would fabricate

This situation just for

The sake of your need for attention

And I'm sick of always being the one

To always break down, always melt down

In the end.

And maybe this time

It's a sign that Independence and I

Are finally catching on

I don't need you to rely on.

Pasaron meses y esta ves por fin podía decir con toda seguridad que había olvidado todo que nada la atormentaba y volviendo a su querido Londres a su nueva casa todo estaba mas que bien podría decir que asta podría empezar una nueva relación pero x el momento no se preocupaba de eso, solo de trabajar, divertirse y ser ella…

And why can't I get through the night

Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting

Is it really worth it?

Am I all alone again cause

I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming

With my mouth shut

When it's really open.

Spitting fire back and forth now

Times have changed in just a few months

Se encontraba por la calle caminando cuando siente que alguien la sigue y aunque trata de voltearse no ve a nadie, prefirió seguir caminando y maldiciéndose por dentro por dejar su varita en casa, volvió a sentir pasos tan cercanos que no pudo aguantar mas y se da una vuelta sorprendiendo al hombre que en ese momento le iba a tapar los ojos con las manos logrando un gran cabezazo y los dos al suelo ….el hombre parándose mas rápido le tiende un mano a ginny quien luego de ver quien era aquel hombre con los ojos abiertos del asombro le toma la mano tendida pero sin pararse ….

Eres…..eres..eres tu??- dice pasmada

Sorpresa… – dice muy calmado y con una sonrisa a lo que ella de un brinco se para y lo abraza

Que haces aquí?- dice aun sorprendida

Me entere de que mi pelirroja preferida volvió a Londres y ahora q te vi quise dar una sorpresa y recibí un cabezaso – dice sonriendo

Ay q vergüenza… solo es q yo... osea…. me puse nerviosa- dice sonrosada

Y como vas con….- dice esperando algo, ella se da cuenta e interrumpe – no va, desde hace tiempo….

Disculpa yo n……. – tratando de sonar preocupado

No lo sientas, fue para mejor – regalándole la mejor sonrisa a lo que en forma de flirteo descarado el responde – entonces me aceptas un café ginebra?- estirando su mano con una de esas sonrisas que mata a millones pero que en ese momento solo es para ella …y aunque para ginny todo esto era muy raro, que mejor era empezar algo con aquel que x apariencias nunca pudo ser pero que mas de alguna ves tuvieron encuentros en howgarths ….

Entonces mirándolo fijamente - Ok draco…vamos… - aceptando su mano y bueno después de todo las cosas si habían cambiado desde hace unos meses …

--

**bueno X tiempo y por un tiempo me dedicare a one-shots ya que kiero ejercitar mi escritura kjaakaj ahhhhh ustedes deciden tomatasos, buena onda, me dedico a otra cosa, etc yo espero asiq !! vamos-vamos es un boton y no muerde GO!! **

**atte xinitha weasley**


End file.
